An electromagnetic actuator and a valve within a fuel injection pump are known in particular from the international laid-open specification WO 2013098249 A1.
In the case of generic electromagnetic actuators and valves, those faces of magnet armature and pole core of the electromagnetic actuator which face one another impact against one another during the actuation of the valve. This not only generates loud operating noises but can, in particular in the case of valves with fast closing speeds, have the effect that the surfaces impacting against one another are damaged. As a consequence, under some circumstances, the service life or the usage life of the valves is limited, and the valves must be checked or exchanged at relatively short intervals. In the case of magnetic valves, it is sought in the prior art to counteract this problem through optimization of the actuation of the magnet.